The disclosure relates to a variable resistance memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices, which store data, and logic devices. In general, semiconductor memory devices may be broadly classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when power supply is interrupted, and nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when power supply is interrupted.
Next generation semiconductor memory devices, for example, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and phase change random access memory (PRAM), are being developed to meet the trend of high performance and low power of the semiconductor memory device. The next generation semiconductor memory devices include a material having characteristics where their resistance changes depending on applied electric current or voltage and their changed resistance is maintained even when their electric current or voltage supply is interrupted.